undead_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Completed Updates
Updates that have been completed 21/04/14 1. Hunger & Hydration Levels Finished - Decays over 10-20 minute time period 2. Added Object Loot Searching 3. Donators have slightly more Health Levels (Hunger & Hydration) 4. Whole Runescape Surface is Multi & PVP zone 5. 3 Items are always kept on death (This May Change) 6. Level 20 combat level difference when PVP'ing (Meaning a level 3 cannot be attacked by a level 100) 7. Random Player Spawn Locations 8. Wrote a basic system for loot spawning 9. Almost finished Backpacks - Acts as Extra Storage 10. Removed the ability to be able to bank 11. Added in most of the Fishing Spots 12. All foods now increase hunger 13. Added Flour creation, Wheat picking 14. Added Potato Picking 15. Finished Loot Spawning System - Loading from txt file 16. Finished loot location for Draynor & Lumbridge 17. Dying with items in your backpack will drop on death when dying to another player 18. Added a system to handle drinking - Alcoholic drinks will result in having a drunken effect for a few seconds. 19. Added more objects to the searchable objects array 22/04/14 20. Added drunken effects to alcoholic drinks, they will still increase your hydration but will add the effect of being drunk 21. Added Flax Spinning, Bow Strings can now be created 22. Added Falador Crumbled wall & Underground tunnel shortcut 23. Added an added aggression bonus to players when they drink an alcoholic drink (Meaning your Strength level will increase by 3 levels) 24. Combat Stats are now reset on death whether its by NPC or Player - Only Attack, Strength, Defence, Range, Mage and Hitpoints are reset at the moment 25. You can only drink one alcoholic drink every 30ish seconds, as you can now re-fill your alcoholic drink at any bar! 26. You may now re-fill water bottles at any water source such as a fountain, well or water pump. 23/04/14 27. Doors now open and close within a 2-3 second time frame 28. Your run energy will now drain faster with the lower level agility you are. - 1.5 if you are under 30 agility - 1.25 if you are under 75 - 1 if you are over 75 agility and 0.8 if you are 99 25/04/14 29. Added Waterskins - If a player has a waterskin in their inventory when it decrements their health levels (Hunger & Hydration) then it will not effect their Hydration levels (Meaning it will not increase or decrease) and the waterskins capacity will decrease by 1 30. Added Fully Working BackPacks - BackPacks allow you to store additional items (Outside your inventory) - Backpacks will be obtained via loot on the ground, how ever these will be rare/ very rare as they do provide additional item space. 31. Added a Players task panel for the player to view some of their stats such as Zombie Kills, Player Kills, Deaths & Time Spent Alive 32. Worked on the Player Task Panel and added a Random Task - These tasks will be randomly assigned to new players and once completed will generate a new task - These tasks currently consist of equipping and item and killing a zombie with that item equipped. 26/04/14 33. Added Zombie Disguises - Currently only the transformation - The disguise will last up to 3 minutes - Will provide immunity from being attacked by zombies within this time - Might make it use able only once? Delete the Item ID or have it useable every so often such as once every 10 hours? Not sure yet. 34. XP Lamps are now added and are a reward from the completion of the players random task. 27/04/14 35. Changed combat animation to zombie attack animation whilst is zombie disguise 36. Added The Zombies Combat Animations - Attack, Defence & Death Animation 37. Added Zombie in going hit sound and death sound - Need to get the real ones 38. Zombies deal their damage based from the players combat level - High Combat Level = Larger Hits, Low Combat level = Smaller Hits 39. Zombies randomly drop small amount of coins - Building a slow economy 40. Zombies defence levels scale with combat level (Meaning A Level 138 Zombie will be harder to hit than a level 12 Zombie) 41. Players loose all items on death - The only way to keep an item is to use the protect item prayer. 42. Supply Crate Drops - They are dropped/spawned every 20 - 30 minutes and will contain random medium - high level loot - A World Message is sent of its location when it is spawned 43. Added "Hunter Traps" If a player steps on a trap they will be dealt damage - Damage will be dependant upon the owner of the traps hunter level - There are two damage types, Physical Damage & Poison Damage 44. Added a locating system in to locate "Hunter Traps" within a 200 square radius 30/04/14 45. Added Bread Making - Chance of burning the bread 46. Zombies Have A Chance Of Dropping A Low Level Loot 47. Added explosives to Supply Crates - These will deal Physical Damage based on the players maximum hitpoints. - I may add that having higher agility level allows you to quickly move and dodge some of the damage, Resulting is less damage recieved. 48. Added a device to check a Supply Crate for any explosives, if there are explosives then this device will de-activate them and open the supply interface. 1/05/14 49. Smoke Bombs must now be created - Items needed are a Fuse and Gun Powder. 50. You can now create Planks from Logs, so Normal Logs will make Planks and Oak Logs will make Oak Planks - Planks will be used for creating Barricades, Barricades will be used as a form of protection for anyone to evade something or someone. - Plank creation as well as Barricade creation will give Construction XP - Barricades will last up to 1-2 minutes ( I Haven't Decided An Actual Time Yet ) 5/05/14 51. Player Owned Bases! - Player Bases can be created by finding a building with closed doors, once you have located a safe building you can then border up the doors by using a Plank onto the door - You will need 5 Planks & 10 Steel Nails (Nails are created by smithing) - Once you have bordered up the doors you will be safe from any player entering your base, unless they have an axe, in which case they are able to cut down your borders and gain access to your base - Note Destroying a bordered door can take up to 1 - 2 minutes, this time may change - A message is sent to the owner of the base if someone is trying to destroy the bordered door. 52. Player Control Settings - A Dialogue is sent when pressing the "Close" button on the Task System Interface - The following options are displayed - "Add a friend to your Base Guest List.", "Remove a friend from your Base Guest List.", "Remove everyone from your Base Guest List.", "Show your Base Guest List", "Show Project Z Information Board" 53. All combat skills are now reset to 1, this includes Attack, Strength, Defence, Hitpoints, Range, Prayer & Magic 07/05/14 54. Any level Player can attack a Player that is destroying a door - This is to prevent level 3's destroying a level 100's door and the level 100 not being able to stop him. - Players can only attack them when they are actually destroying the door, attacking the player will not stop the player from destroying the door but killing them will. - If the Player destroying the door is being attacked he can either keep going and risk dying or he can stop - stopping will stop the player attacking him and he will be safe. 55. All objects that contain the option "Search" or "Open" can now be searched and have a possible chance of receiving loot 56. New Players will be granted a 5 minute protection timer, in this 5 minutes the player will not be attacked by Zombies. 57. Players can now Border up Ladders & Staircases, this still requires the same materials as doors. 10/05/14 58. Added Backpack's to high loot spawn locations and as a random chance of a drop from the Zombies that wear a backpack 59. Added an "Open" option to the backpacks 60. Falador is now complete - Zombie Spawns & Loot Spawns. 61. The "Zombie disguise" item is now a random drop from all Zombies. 14/05/14 62. Fixed an issue with fletching where you were only given 1 arrow shaft instead of 15 63. Fixed 2h swords with smithing - They now required the correct smithing levels to make 64. Fixed Arrowhead smithing, did require 2 bars to make, now only require 1 bar. 65. Added in Supply Chests/Crates - A world message is sent when it arrives, they drop every 30 minutes and contain medium - high level loot - A maximum of 7 items. 27/05/14 66. Force Feed - Players can now use any piece of food onto another player in order to feed them 67. Force Drink - Players can use a drink onto another player in order to replenish their hydration 68. Weapon Poisoning - Use a weapon poison onto any poisonable weapon. 69. Player Pickpocketing - Players can pickpocket any other player, similar to stealing creations but can be done everywhere - Pickpocketing a player will result in the thief stealing a random item in the players inventory - Its only a basic system at the moment but I will add onto it by adding safety measures for the players who dont want to be pick pocketed, I thought of an idea - If a player has the item "nails" in their inventory then the thief will fail the pick pocket and will be dealt damage - the nails will then break etc. 70. Players can carry "nails" in their inventory as a defence from thiefs (Pickpocket's (Players)) - If a player is carrying 10 or more nails of any sort (Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, Mithril etc) and a Player tries to pickpocket them then the thief will fail and will be dealt damage. - The damage is dependant upon the nails, for example rune nails will deal more damage than bronze nails - Bronze nails deal 10 damage, rune nails deal 70 damage 29/05/14 71. Added a starting tutorial for new players. 72. Pickpocketing players now have a chance of failing, the higher thieving level the less you will fail. 05/06/14 73. Started on a Knowledge Gaining Skilling System (Thanks to furious3lf for the concept) 74. Added an Interface for players to view their current Knowledge in their skills. 75. Having 1 Knowledge point in Fishing allows the player to catch 2 fish at a time when fishing 06/06/14 76. Added a Title system for the Knowledge based skilling system, Titles are unlocked by having a certain knowledge level in that skill. 77. Having a knowledge level of 4 in Fishing allows the player to not need fishing tools. 07/06/14 78. In order to be able to pick another players pockets you must have a Knowledge level of 1 in Thieving. 79. Level 2 Knowledge in Thieving grants more XP when Pickpocketing Players 80. Bordering Stairs, Ladders or Staircases require a Knowledge level of 1 in Construction - Doors do not require any knowledge levels. 81. Level 2 Knowledge in Construction grants more XP when bordering objects. 11/06/14 82. New Summoning System has been created thanks to furious3lf for the idea 83. There are currently 6 different Guards 84. Added the correct Combat Animations to each Guard 85. Added Combat Stats to each Guard, Low Level Guards have low attack and low defence and high level Guards have increased attack and increased defence 13/06/14 86. Having a Knowledge Level of at least 1 in Mining will result in the player gaining bonus XP for every rock. 87. Having a Knowledge Level of at least 2 in Mining will result in the player mining the rock 1 second quicker. 88. Having a Knowledge Level of at least 3 in Mining will result in the player mining 2 ores instead of 1. 89. Having a Knowledge Level of at least 3 in Mining will result in the player not needing a Pickaxe to mine the rock. 90. - New Summoning Guards Have been added; - The Hero - Summoning Level of 70 is required - Combat Level - 69; - The Elite Khazard Guard - Summoning Level of 80 is required - Combat Level - 95; - The Tyras Guard - Summoning Level of 90 is required - Combat Level - 110; 91. Using a drink on a Summoning Guard will replenish the players Summoning Points 29/06/14 92. Summoning a Guard now requires coins, the amount is dependant upon the Guard, below are the current prices; Man - 500 Coins Farmer - 1,000 Coins Guard - 1,500 Coins Warrior Woman - 2,000 Coins White Knight Warrior - 2,500 Coins Paladin - 3,000 Coins Hero - 3,500 Coins Elite Khazard Guard - 4,000 Coins Tyras Guard - 4,500 Coins 93. Mini Help Quests - NPC's will spawn in different location over a certain timescale, the NPC will be injured and that NPC will provide the player with a small quest such as; Give the man some water, Give the man some food, Kill a zombie that attacked him for "revenge" 94. All of the farming patches have been added, except the tree patch (Will do that tomorrow) Farming will benefit the players as it will allow them to grow crops that may be eaten, used for potions, used as explosives and even to create weapon poisons. In order to make a weapon poison, you will need to obtain a vial of coconut milk and use it on a cactus spike, a vial of coconut milk can be made by farming the Palm tree and then harvesting the coconuts and then splitting them open, which will produce half a coconut, you can then use the coconut on an empty vial to make "Coconut Milk" (Like in RS). A cactus spike is obtained by farming a Cactus from the Cactus Patch in Al-kharid and can be used on the "Coconut Milk" to make a "Weapon Poison" which can then be used on a poison able weapon such as a Dragon Dagger, Dragon Spear, Rune Dagger, Iron Dagger etc 95. Me and Furious3lf have been going through the map and spawning Zombies and Mummies all across the World, the NPC spawns are "Almost" complete 96. Using an empty drink bottle/glass on a cactus in the desert will have a 1/4 chance of filling that drink up with water 97. The Farming Tree patches have been added, which leaves only the spirit tree patches and special patches left, which I'm not sure if I will add, but the Spirit Tree patch I will most likely add in a later stage. Category:Content